Je suis normal et toi ?
by Erika Arau
Summary: Allen est le fils de Mana Walker, un grand journaliste. Embarqué malgré lui par deux jeunes coéquipiers de son père, il se retrouve à une fête de jeune. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est que la soirée sera bien plus mouvementée qu'il ne l'aurait cru...


**Je n'aurai jamais aussi rapidement posté des histoires XD**

**J'en ai pour 10 ans de tranquillité, non? Bon d'accord, je me tais et je vous laisse lire tranquille.**

**Perso pas à moi etc... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: Je suis normal... Et toi?<strong>

« Comment va mon fruit préféré ? »

Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans la tête de notre héros qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça... Il se retourna à moitié dépité par cette blague de mauvais goût et regarda l'attaquant d'un œil fatigué.

« C'est bizarre... On me l'avait jamais fait celle-là »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon de type asiatique à l'allure légèrement provocante : Deux prunelles bleues pâles lui rendaient son regard durement tandis qu'une de ses mains avait pris place sur ses hanches. Il portait un pantalon noir sous un pull blanc avec un col en V, ses longues mèches retombaient sur ses épaules pendant que le reste étaient rattachés en catogan.

« Oi Yuuuuuuuu ! »

Le dit Yu se retourna et ils aperçurent un rouquin au sourire éclatant, agitant les bras tout heureux d'apercevoir le japonais discuté avec la nouvelle coqueluche du journal. Cette « nouveauté » si l'on puis dire c'était notre protagoniste Allen, un garçon de 18 ans qui rentrait tout juste dans le métier mais à l'avenir brillant. Premier de sa promotion, il passait le reste de son temps libre à aider son père journaliste mais malheureusement cela n'a parfois pas que de bons côtés... Il fallait les supporter. Tout le monde connaissait Mana Walker, il était l'un de ses journalistes suffisamment peu connu pour ne pas devenir hautain mais assez pour attirer la sympathie de tous ceux qu'il croisait. D'où la popularité du petit Allen qui faisait des études pour devenir avocat et venait d'avoir son bac avec mention. Malencontreusement, un accident lui arriva et il dut arrêter momentanément l'école, c'est pourquoi il décida de reprendre l'année prochaine. En attendant il assistait son paternel.

Allen n'était pas bien grand, ses cheveux étaient si clairs que beaucoup le confondait avec le blanc. Ils étaient en dégradés et lui arrivait un peu plus bas que la nuque, ses yeux gris était grand et portait l'innocence de la jeunesse mais se cachait timidement derrière une paire de grosse lunettes. Il portait un pull trop large pour lui et un jean troué, il avait un beau visage mais ne le mettait pas en valeur...

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, crétin de lapin »

Allen reprit ses esprits et regarda devant lui : les deux coéquipiers avait une conversation plutôt houleuse enfin, surtout l'ainé qui ne semblait pas apprécier les familiarités... Le jeune prodige n'avait pas suivit le dialogue mais avait compris que le cadet se moquait de lui, encore. Mana pensait qu'il se sentirait mieux avec des personnes plus proches de son âge... En effet. Il observa sans rien dire le rouquin martyrisé le brun et se questionna sur le pourquoi du comment il en été arrivé là...

« Oi Alleeeeen ! Demanda le tyran  
>-Hum ? Fit Allen pour toute réponse.<br>- Ca te dirait une viré tout les trois un de ses quatre ?  
>- Quoi ? »<p>

Le jeune garçon n'en crut pas ses yeux : Faire une sortie ? Entre garçon ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on le lui proposait... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était friand de ses invitations ou tout le monde se regroupait pour terminer en beuverie collective... Il allait décliner quand Yu lui coupa la parole visiblement réticent.

« Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Je sais que tu aimes relever des défis mais quand même... »

La remarque toucha Allen en plein cœur, oui il n'était pas du même monde mais de là à le considérer comme un moins que rien... Il exagérait ! Pourtant il se fit silence, jugeant qu'il fallait être plus intelligent que lui mais la pointe dans sa poitrine resta et put être lut facilement sur son visage. Ses yeux regardaient le sol, un peu vide et les deux le remarquèrent. Le premier siffla, fatigué de voir ce premier de la classe se laisser rabaisser tandis que le deuxième lui sauta au cou en criant un « Kawai » plein de jovialité. Après deux-trois frottements de joue contre joue le rouquin le lâcha et le menaça:

« Ce soir 19h00 ici! »

Il embarqua le japonais bougonnant dans l'immeuble pendant qu'Allen continua d'attendre son père qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver... Génial, la journée commençait bien.

Le soir a 18h40 :

« Allen sort de la salle de bain...  
>- Non !<br>- Et pourquoi ça ?  
>- Je ne veux pas y aller !<br>- Si tu ne voulais pas y aller il fallait le lui dire, maintenant ils vont t'attendre !  
>- Mais je... »<p>

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Allen tout embarrassé : Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir avec deux manches blanches couvrant ses bras, un jean noir lui servait de pantalon et recouvrait ses bottes noires tout en cuir. Seul ses lunettes nous rappelaient qui il était et il avait les yeux une nouvelle fois rivés au sol... Perdu dans les méandres de la honte. Son père au contraire semblait ravi, enfin son garçon se mettait à voir du monde hors de son école et il fallait avouer qu'il le trouvait vraiment adorable dans cette tenue.

« Tu ne veux pas mettre des lentilles ?  
>- Papa !<br>- Bon d'accord, d'accord ça ira pour cette fois... »

« Mais il fout quoi Moyashi ?  
>- Heyyyy c'est que tu es pressé de le voir...<br>- Arrête tes conneries ! Je veux juste rentrer, je me les pelles  
>- Maaaah le voila qui arrive »<p>

Et en effet la voiture arriva quelque seconde plus tard devant l'immeuble. Yu et Lavi qui étaient assis sur les escaliers se levèrent pendant que la porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre le futur avocat sous un blouson de cuir un chouia trop grand. Il ferma la porte tandis que Mana ouvrit la vitre et lui souhaita une bonne soirée en n'oubliant pas de l'appeler quand il voudrait rentrer. Le benjamin acquiesça avant d'aller rejoindre ses tortionnaires et de regarder d'un œil discret son père partir. Il soupira un bon coup avant de tourner la tête vers ses « joyeux compagnons » et de découvrir les têtes de ses derniers : Lavi avait ouvert la bouche et semblait exprimé un wahou silencieux pendant que Yu avait un regard qui en disait long... -Ils ont du se tromper de Moyashi-. Allen souffla une seconde fois et demanda où ils comptaient aller, Yu lui fit signe de le suivre et embarqua Lavi encore sous le choque.

La soirée était chez un de leurs amis (le terme larbin serait plus approprié) du nom de Chaoji, ses parents étant absent et la plupart des adolescents c'étaient mis d'accord pour se regrouper là-bas (évidemment sans savoir son opinion à lui). Quand ils arrivèrent la fête avait déjà commencé et Yu pris le soin de trouver une excuse pour les laisser et trouver un coin calme. Lavi emmena donc Allen dans tout les endroits intéressant, lui appris la différence entre toute les bières qu'il y avait et bien sûr la chasse aux filles... C'est lorsque le rouquin trouva enfin la perle rare qu'il abandonna le novice dans les profondeurs de l'alcool et la débauche. Le téléphone d'Allen qui lui démangeait tant depuis leur arrivé sembla enfin être à porté de main...

Allen chercha alors un endroit pour appeler et monta à l'étage pensant que le bruit serait moins assourdissant. Il grimpa difficilement l'escalier, les trois-quatre bourrés allongés dessus ne l'aidèrent pas du tout dans cette tâche mais une fois en haut l'air fut de nouveau respirable et sa tête sembla enfin s'apaiser. Il alla tout au fond du couloir pour être sûr d'avoir un minimum de son puis ouvrit la porte de gauche au hasard : il entendit quelqu'un se mit à vomir dans la salle d'à côté. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, soit il faisait comme si de rien était soit il y jetait un œil quitte a y faire de mauvaises surprises... Allen en bon samaritain opta pour la seconde solution et ouvrit la porte menant au pauvre qui décuvait, personne. Le garçon pensa qu'il était peut être dans la salle de bain et alla vérifier... Son intuition fut la bonne, il l'entendit cracher à nouveau.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Fit-il d'une petite voix

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, imaginant qu'il n'avait pas entendu il réitéra sa question. Cette fois-ci une voix rauque et passablement énervé lui répliqua :

« La ferme Moyashi ! »

Le Moyashi put sentir ses yeux s'agrandirent, c'était Yu ? Il passa la tête dans la salle de bain et vit deux personnes : Yu était sur la baignoire une cigarette à la main et regardait un autre garçon le visage plus ou moins malade.

« Quand on tient pas l'alcool on ne boit pas. Siffla Yu avant de prendre une bouffé.  
>- J'arrêterais de boire quand tu arrêteras de fumer... » Répliqua difficilement le garçon<p>

Le jeune homme était blond, les cheveux court et portait une blouse blanche qui s'arrêtait bien avant le nombril. Cela rassura un peu Allen qui voyait difficilement faire face à un Yu passablement soûl et lui hurlant dessus...

« Très bien fait comme tu veux mais si tu fais une crise la prochaine fois je te laisserais te débrouiller... »

Yu se releva et sortit de la pièce bousculant au passage Allen qui ne sembla pas apprécier et le poursuivis dans la pièce qu'il voulait au départ prendre. La salle était petite, on aurait dit un bureau. Dans le coin droit il y avait un canapé, le japonais s'y installa et reprit une bouffé sous l'œil agacé du jeune héros qui voulait des excuses. Mais l'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille :

« Des excuses Moyashi ? Et pourquoi pas une complainte aussi ?  
>- Pourquoi tu me martyrises tout le temps ?<br>- C'est pour mieux m'amuser mon enfant...  
>- Ne te moques pas de moi ! »<p>

Allen se rapprocha du divan et se planta devant lui prêt à en découdre. Cette fois-ci il ne se laissera pas faire et tiendrait tête à cette tête de mule.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda l'albinos d'une voix dure  
>- Hum ? Je n'ai aucun problème particulier.<br>- Alors pourquoi tu es aussi méchant avec moi ?  
>- Oh ce n'est pas que toi Moyashi, c'est avec tout le monde... Ne te crois pas unique.<br>- Très bien... Alors pourquoi tu es si odieux ?  
>- Ah ! Je suis odieux ? Demanda le japonais qui semblait se réveiller<br>- Oh que oui ! Exécrable, Écœurant, Ignoble tu comprends ce que ça veux dire ? »

Un mauvais sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Yu qui attrapa Allen par le col et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et commença la confrontation.

« Fais gaffe cul de bouteille je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur...  
>- Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool on ne boit pas »<p>

Le visage du japonais exprima en toute franchise sa surprise, c'était apparemment la première fois qu'on retournait une de ses répliques contre lui... Il tira sur le col une nouvelle fois et le fit atterrir sur le sofa avant de se hisser au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux touchaient presque le tee-shirt du plus jeune alors que sa main gauche au contraire agrippait fermement les deux poignets garçon. Allen le regarda interdit, il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Yu au dessus de lui mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon signe... Son regard était pressant, limite gênant mais il ne savait ce que c'était... Pas encore.

« Yu ? Hésita le cadet  
>- Je ne suis pas ivre...<br>- Vraiment ? Tu sens l'alcool pourtant...  
>- Maitre Moyashi est un être délicat...<br>- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a aucune finesse de se bourré la gueule  
>- Oh mais c'est qu'il peut être grossier aussi...<br>- Je suis un mec !  
>- Ah bon ? Tu es si chétif que je t'ai pris pour une fille...»<p>

Soudain Yu attrapa les lunettes d'Allen qui tenta de s'y opposer vainement et quel ne fut pas la surprise de voir sous ses deux hublots, deux jolies prunelles grises et un visage angélique.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ton corps... T'a aussi un visage de fille. Continua t'il d'un mouvais sourire  
>- La ferme ! »<p>

Allen essaya une nouvelle fois de se soustraire au japonais, encore sans succès. L'ainé observa longuement le plus jeune se tortiller sous lui, cela lui donna quelques idées... Il avait une ouverture ? Finalement la soirée était sur le point de commencer.

« Oi Moya...  
>- C'est Allen !<br>- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas des lentilles ?  
>- Tu... Tu parles comme Papa. Avoua t'il surprit<br>- Tu devrais l'écouter, il est de bon conseil »

Yu jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps d'Allen avant de reprendre : « C'est vrai qu'il sait te mettre en valeur le paternel, je suis sûr que si tu descendais comme ça tu ferais mouche »

Outre le fait qu'Allen atteint le rouge écrevisse dans un temps records il tenta néanmoins de rétorquer :

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
>- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances Gays moyashi, tu préfères rester avec moi ?<br>- QUOI ?  
>- C'est vrai que dans cette tenue personne ne m'en voudrait d'avoir pu me tromper... »<p>

La main libre du japonais s'approcha dangereusement de la chemise d'Allen, celui-ci déglutit voyant de plus en plus ce qui trottait dans la tête de son « joyeux compagnon ». Il risqua une troisième tentative qui ne réussit qu'à faire sourire son ainé d'avantage, en effet avoir essayé de s'enfuit l'avait conduit à se retrouver à moitié sur le ventre... Soit dans une position peu catholique.

« Oh si tu voulais commencer par ça il fallait me le dire Moya...  
>- LÂ CHE MOI !<br>- Chuuuuuuut, ne cries pas »

Allen sentit quelque chose de froid remonter son tee-shirt avant de glisser sur son ventre lentement mais surement. Il ferma les yeux pétrifié et gêné à la fois, son visage était encore bien rouge et ses lèvres se pinçaient mutuellement. Yu l'obligea à s'approcher de lui avant de venir déposer une marque sur son cou, symbole d'un passage forcé. Alors que le japonais venait de passer en long et en large sur la poitrine du dernier, celui-là eut la soudaine envie d'aller plus loin et s'apprêta à partir en quête d'un pantalon récalcitrant. Le bouton résista un peu, Allen aussi mais moins que ne l'aurais imaginé le japonais comme s'il avait plus honte que de peur.

« Si je te lâche les mains tu te laisseras faire ?  
>- Arrête... Ce n'est pas drôle...<br>- Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Allen tourna la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son agresseur dans les yeux, mais Yu ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa les joues avant de l'obliger à le regarder.

« Réponds.  
>- Non<br>- Tu n'as plus envie de rester avec moi Moyashi ? Nargua le japonais  
>- Tu es ivres n'est-ce pas Yu ?<br>- Tssss ? Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ?  
>- Soit tu es soûl soit tu es « gay ». Trancha Allen persuadé de la deuxième option<br>- Qu'est-ce qu... Je ne suis pas Gay !  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Alors pourquoi tu me coures toujours après ? »

Yu ne put répondre à cette question, non pas qu'il était trop surpris ou vexé de la réflexion mais tout simplement parce que lui-même n'en connaissait pas la solution. Face à cet air interdit Allen sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible, ce matin c'était son ainé qui était venu le chercher... Avant-hier aussi et...

« Je ne suis pas Gay. Répéta-t-il  
>- C'est une affirmation ou tu tentes de te persuader ?<br>- Je n'ai rien avoir avec des baltringue comme toi, j'avais envie de te pourrir la vie et c'est tout. Déclara Yu ne trouvant que cette réponse à donner.  
>- Juste me pourrir la vie ?<br>- Parfaitement !  
>- Très bien... C'est dommage »<p>

Allen planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun mais ne suivit pas le fond de sa pensée, imaginant très bien que Yu n'avait pas besoin de la suite pour comprendre le reste. Face à cette révélation le japonais laissa le jeune garçon se libérer de son emprise et se relever, il tenta tant bien que mal à se remettre présentable quand Yu plaqua ses mains contre son visage. « Donc tu es bien homo ? » Fit il avant de regarder un point fixe et de ne plus s'en détacher. Allen ramassa ses lunettes qui avaient glissées par terre suite au délire de son senpai, il les nettoya furtivement avant de rétorquer :

« Je n'aime pas ses appellations  
>- Tu te dis comment alors ? »<p>

Allen se retourna vivement ses lunettes toujours en main, à présent il n'avait plus rien à envié aux jolis garçons. Il resta un instant à le regarder silencieusement, le bruit de la fête semblait avoir disparut. Lentement notre jeune héros s'approcha avant de s'agenouiller près de son ainé et d'y poser sa main sur son visage chaud. Le japonais se laissa faire mais lui répondit tout de même par un regard passablement énervé. Allen lui fit un léger sourire contenant toute la gentillesse qu'il avait en lui avant de dire tout simplement « Je ne sais pas moi... Normal ? » L'expression de Yu s'adoucit soudainement et le jeune avocat put voir un peu de rougeur sur ses pommettes généralement blanches. Celles-ci prirent encore plus de couleur quand deux lèvres virent effleuré les siennes timidement, un baiser chaste sans promesses, juste pour le plaisir. Plaisir qui s'accentua quand l'ainé se mit à approfondir le baiser visiblement enclin à reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé au départ pour « s'amuser ».

« Ne fais pas cette tête  
>- La ferme Moyashi<br>- Si tu ne voulais pas il fallait le dire tout de suite  
>- Ta gueule »<p>

Les deux garçons n'avait pas bougé du canapé, chacun avait tout de même pris de la distance en étant le plus éloigné possible tout les deux à la limite du violet. L'un était mort de honte tandis que l'autre rougissait de plaisir, ils n'avaient pas l'ai très fins tout les deux avec les cheveux en batailles et les habits plus que froissés. Yu jeta un coup d'œil discret à ce qui semblait être maintenant un « amant », cette idée lui retourna l'estomac... Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui cette étrange sensation disparut, le visage doux d'Allen lui faisait tout oublié.

« Quand tu sortiras n'oublie pas de remettre tes lunettes... Bougonna Yu, irrité  
>- Tu as peur qu'on me vole ? Répondit l'autre amusé<br>- Il m'a fallut moins de 20 minutes pour t'emballer et te peser après avoir enlevé tes lunettes...  
>- Hein ?<br>- Laisse tomber »

Ils se turent pendant un moment avant qu'Allen éclate de rire sans retenue, le japonais le scruta avant de rétorquer : « Si tu le dit à quelqu'un je te tue ! »

« Allons ce n'est pas une honte d'être Gay, Yu...  
>- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !<br>- Oui tu es normal je sais. Continua Allen plié en deux.  
>- Arrête de te foutre de moi Moyashi !<br>- D'accord mais à une seule condition Finit par souffler le jeune avocat qui avait encore mal aux côtes.»

Yu hésita une seconde, une condition ? Ca ne semblait rien qui vaille... Mais d'un autre côté si ça pouvait lui permettre d'être sûr qu'on ne crie pas sur les toits ce qu'ils avaient... BREF. Valait il mieux au moins savoir le deal ?

« Répond franchement à une question  
>- ... Vas y, dis toujours<br>- Vu que tu me coures après depuis un bon bout de temps...  
>- JE NE TE COURAIS PAS APRES ! Coupa Yu hors de lui<br>- Moui c'est ça, bref ça veux dire que je te plaisais avant que tu n'enlèves mes lunettes n'est-ce pas ?  
>- T'as trouvé ça tout seul Moyashi ?<br>- Ca veut dire que je te plais pour ce que je suis ?  
>- Je... »<p>

Le japonais baissa les yeux, alors c'était ça la fameuse question... Il ne pouvait pas choisir d'autres sujets de conversation ? Et en plus il devait être franc... Ca allait commencer et finir ce soir son histoire. Après avoir choisis sa réponse il reprit la parole.

« C'est une question piège hein ?  
>- Oui<br>- Tu sais très bien que je t'ai déjà vu comme ça...  
>- Ah bon ? Quand ? Demanda Allen visiblement au courant de rien.<br>- Ton père a invité le mien il y a de cela un an à sa crémaillère  
>- Tu étais là ?<br>- Oui mais comme tu étais un forcené du travail tu n'a rien remarqué... Tu étais dans ta chambre en train de réviser et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'a pas de lunettes à l'époque. J'ai ouvert la porte pour tenter de trouver les toilettes et c'est là que je t'ai vu. On a discuté trois seconds mêmes pas et je suis parti. Donc je te connaissais déjà avec ce look.  
>- Ah...<br>- Déçu ?  
>- C'est plutôt toi non ?<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Je ne me souviens pas du tout de toi »<p>

Un ange passa dans le bureau, petit être que Yu sembla apprécié à déplumer... Une aura noire jaillit du corps de Yu prêt à décapiter l'ange suivant...

« Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?... Dit-il en se relevant  
>- A...Allons Yu... J'étais dans mon travail et puis tu n'étais pas le seul à rentrer dans ma chambre et je n'allais pas me souvenir de tout le monde !<br>- Moyashi... Sa voix grave faisait résonner les murs.  
>- Mais mais je me souviens de toi maintenant alors on... On est quitte ?<br>- Quand je pense que depuis un an...  
>- *Gloups*<br>- Je me déteste intérieurement... Je fais tout pour te pourrir la vie et que tu me rejettes... Mais en faire tu ne pouvais pas me repousser hein ? Puisque que tu ne te souvenais même pas de mon visage...  
>- Euh... Yu ? Fit une petite voix.<br>- Tu mérites une punition... MO-YA-SHI.  
>- NAAAAAAAAAAAN »<p>

Les doigts du japonais craquèrent avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers le petit corps délicat de notre jeune héros... Souhaitons-lui beaucoup de Yaoi ;)

#Censuré#


End file.
